


Мы прекрасно устроились

by darandna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darandna/pseuds/darandna
Summary: - Так вы говорите, кто-то похитил пчёл?





	Мы прекрасно устроились

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just How Well We Managed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766636) by [Ewebie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewebie/pseuds/Ewebie). 



— Ты это слышал?  
— Что именно? — переспросил Джон, не сбавляя шага.  
— Это же чудовищно! — продолжал Шерлок, проигнорировав вопрос. — И кто только учит этому своих детей…  
— Шерлок, что именно ты считаешь чудовищным?  
— Джон, — Шерлок замер посреди дороги. Со вздохом Джон повернулся к нему, давно привычный к тому, что его имя теперь и кличка, и оскорбление, вмещающее в себя все оттенки шерлокового недовольства. — Джон, на что тебе твои уши? Я ни за что не поверю, что ты не расслышал, что нёс этот маленький мерзкий гремлин (1)…  
— Мой слух в полном порядке, — сухо заметил Джон.  
— Тогда ты просто прослушал.  
Джон подавил очередной вздох.   
— В тот момент я слушал тебя, засранец.  
Шерлок недоумённо нахмурился:  
— Разве не мог ты слушать всех одновременно? — и не успел Джон ответить, как тот уже ушагал далеко вперёд, так, что пришлось бегом его догонять.  
— Ты так и не сказал, куда мы направляемся, — осторожно заметил он, вновь поравнявшись с Шерлоком.  
— На вокзал, — просто ответил тот.  
— А, — понимающе кивнул Джон, — ну куда же ещё. И что, мы сядем там на поезд?  
— Естественно.  
— Естественно, — хмыкнул Джон. — На конкретный поезд, или по твоему капризу?  
— Джон, — уголок шерлоковых губ приподнялся в зарождающейся улыбке, — ты говоришь так, будто это взаимоисключающие вещи.  
— Разумеется.  
— Отвечая на твой вопрос: Сассекс (2).  
— Мы едем в Сассекс? Прямо сейчас?  
— Не совсем прямо сейчас — сначала мы доберёмся до поезда. Вот уже затем мы поедем в Сассекс. А пока что мы идём на вокзал.  
— Шерлок, — предупреждающе выдохнул Джон.  
— Это для дела.  
Джон обошёл поребрик, который Шерлок перешагнул не глядя.   
— Дело в Сассексе?  
Шерлок согласно промычал.  
— И давно у тебя появилось дело в Сассексе?  
Усмехнувшись, Шерлок продемонстрировал свой телефон:   
— Две минуты назад. Джон, не отставай!  
— Разумеется, — вздохнул Джон.

***

Десятью минутами позже, Джон вновь вздохнул, устроившись в вагоне электрички. И ещё раз, погромче, с раздражением.  
— Ты вообще собираешься рассказать мне, что за дело? — получив в ответ молчание, он ещё больше насупился. — Шерлок?  
Шерлок нахмурился и с неохотой оторвался от созерцания столь занимательного пейзажа за окном:   
— Я расскажу тебе позже. Сейчас мне надо подумать.  
Видимо, большего он не добьётся, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Ещё раз вздохнув, Джон встал и пошёл на поиски чашки чая и чего-нибудь съестного. Кто знает, когда ещё удастся перекусить.

***

— Так вы говорите, кто-то похитил пчёл? — Джон старался не выглядеть столь скептично, но недоверие так и рвалось наружу.  
Пасечник активно закивал.  
— А вы уверены, что они просто…ну, не улетели?  
В этот раз пасечник посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот взволнованно выдохнул:   
— Просто улетели? Ну Джо-он!  
— Они могут летать, — продолжил Джон неуверенно, — не в плену же их держат…  
— Исчезли не только пчёлы, Джон. Исчез улей.  
— Улей? Ты имеешь в виду… — он изобразил в воздухе подобие ящика.  
— Именно, — передёрнул Шерлок его пантомиму.  
— Оу. Тогда другое дело.  
Удивительно, что Шерлок не получил растяжение — так глубоко закатил он глаза. И с чего надо быть таким хамом? Сам же не посвятил Джона в детали дела.   
— Мне нужно осмотреть участок.  
— А мы не должны сначала связаться с владельцем? — не то чтобы он боялся пчёл, но Джон предпочитал всегда держаться от них в стороне — тогда и они оставят его в покое.  
Пасечник бросил на Шерлока испуганный и беспомощный взгляд, — ещё хуже, чем когда Джон спросил, не могли ли пчёлы улететь сами.  
Шерлок порывисто обернулся:   
— Что? Зачем? Конечно, это не нужно Джон, не тупи.  
— В этом нет ничего тупого, — нахмурился Джон.  
— Очень даже есть.  
— Никогда раньше спрашивать у хозяев разрешение не было глупым, с чего это стало глупым сейчас?  
— Ты всегда был настолько близорук?  
— Шерлок!  
— У меня нет на это времени, — Шерлок обратился к пасечнику:   
— Проследите, чтобы он не поранился, я не уверен в его умственной состоятельности. — На этом он развернулся и скрылся за дверью.  
Вздохнув, Джон скрестил руки на груди и принялся массировать переносицу — лучше не давать головной боли хода, иначе он промучается ею весь вечер. Сассекс, пчёлы — подумать только! Шерлок что, впал в детство?  
Быстрый взгляд на часы подтвердил опасения Джона — на последний поезд они не успеют. Для большинства людей это не стало бы проблемой, но Джон знал, что мысли о еде для Шерлока чужды. Также как не позаботится он и о ночлеге. На нормальной кровати, хоть где-нибудь, где есть крыша над головой. В бесчисленный раз за день тяжело вздохнув, Джон достал свой телефон — где-то поблизости обязательно должен быть отель, или коттедж, или хотя бы хостел.

***

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, как ты умудрился… — Джон глядел на него раздражённо. — Прошло больше пяти часов, а ты не удосужился заметить… — Он сжал челюсти, стараясь удержаться от гневной тирады, рвавшейся наружу. — Ты хоть позаботился о том, чтобы захватить себе запасные брюки?  
Шерлок приподнял подбородок и медленно обратил свой взгляд на Джона:   
— Вряд ли ты не заметил, что я не брал с собой багажа.  
— Ну разумеется, — кивнул Джон, — зачем тебе багаж, если мы едем за город? Зачем вообще сообщать мне, что мы покидаем Лондон? И зачем тебе идти прямо по тропе, если можно съехать с холма на заднице и порвать штаны? И зачем нам где-то ночевать? Зачем указывать мне на мою тупость, а потом предлагать то же самое? И вообще. За каким. Чёртом. Мы сюда. Приехали. Шерлок?!  
Шерлок прикрыл глаза, жестом призывая его успокоиться.   
— Джон, — начал он.  
— Не-не, — погрозил пальцем Джон, — не «джонкай» мне тут, даже не начинай.  
Шерлок опять закатил глаза.  
— Вот что мы собираемся сделать: мы заселимся в этот отель в комнату, какая у них найдётся, поедим, если что-то ещё осталось на кухне в такой час, и ты дашь мне поспать хотя бы пять часов, или помоги мне Бог, Шерлок… Добрый вечер! — Джон натянул слабую и болезненную улыбку вежливости, обращаясь к регистратору, наконец-то вылезшему из какого-то потаённого местечка и появившемуся за стойкой. — У нас забронирован номер. — Он протянул банковскую карту. Шерлок хмуро на него уставился, но Джон проигнорировал его и продолжил натягивать вежливую улыбку.  
Регистратор принял извиняющийся вид:   
— Прошу прощения, видно, произошла ошибка, но у нас остался только номер с двухместной кроватью.  
У Джона задёргался глаз.  
— У нас есть номера с двумя кроватями, но сейчас все съехались на эти соревнования, и мест не осталось — только этот номер.  
Шерлок издал нечленораздельный звук, но Джон знал наверняка, что это было отвращение, и ему вовсе не хотелось выяснять, насколько грубо Шерлок мог повести себя в тот момент.   
— Всё в порядке, — обратился он к регистратору.  
— Примите мои извинения.  
— Я думаю, мы как-нибудь устроимся, — Джон аккуратно убрал в бумажник свою банковскую карту. Регистратор протянул им ключи от комнаты; выхватив один, Шерлок тут же скрылся. Проводив его укоризненным прищуренным взглядом, Джон глубоко вздохнул и забрал второй ключ. — Не подскажите, открыта ли ещё кухня?  
Регистратор просиял:   
— Вам повезло — она работает ещё полчаса. И там есть пиво.  
— Спасибо Господи.

***

Хотя Джон в этом и не признается, убедить кухарку выдать ему поднос и позволить скрыться с едой потребовало немало усилий и обаяния. В самом деле, какая глупость — не сбежит же он с этим дурацким подносом! И на бог весть какую посуду вряд ли кто покусится. В конце Джону даже пришлось прибегнуть к манипулированию, но зато он получил два самбоси (3), жареный картофель, чайный набор и пинту пива (4). И всё бы теперь прекрасно, если бы не запертая дверь. Стучать бесполезно– чем бы ни был занят Шерлок, открывать дверь он точно не сочтёт нужным. В итоге Джону пришлось пожертвовать глотком пива и парой картошин во имя своей самодостаточности, и он плечом приоткрыл дверь в номер.  
Как он и ожидал, Шерлок свернулся в насупленный клубок спиной к двери на дальнем краешке кровати, без обуви (спасибо и на том!), но всё ещё в разорванных штанах (и как только умудрился?!). По крайней мере, хоть свет не выключил. Джон вздохнул, поставил поднос на столик, скинул ботинки, стряхнул куртку и удалился в уборную. Конечно, он предпочёл бы полноценный душ, но в итоге только быстро освежился, готовясь столкнуться с неизбежной истерикой по возвращении в комнату.  
Наконец почувствовав себя человеком, Джон переставил поднос на тумбочку и застолбил место посередине кровати, устроившись у изголовья с миской картофельных чипсов.   
— Шерлок, поешь чего-нибудь.  
— Нет.  
Джон постарался не рассмеяться и почти преуспел — только уголки губ предательски дрогнули в улыбке.   
— Шерлок, ты выглядишь нелепо.  
— Сам ты выглядишь нелепо.  
Джон фыркнул и наклонил голову:   
— Мне всегда нравились твои синие плавки, — Шерлок издал звук то ли смущения, то ли возмущения, и плотнее сжался в клубок. — У меня трусы в горошек — хороши, ой хороши! Все ребята умоляют: покажи, ну покажи! (5)  
— Хватит! Это ещё хуже, чем та мерзкая песенка про пчёл, которую напевал тот чудовищный ребёнок.  
Джон ухмыльнулся:   
— Шерлок, любовь моя, иди ко мне.  
— Не пойду.  
— У меня есть картошечка, — он захрустел одной. Смачно. — Если ты не придёшь, я съем всё сам.  
Шерлок изогнулся, вытянув шею, чтобы глянуть через плечо:   
— Я думаю, мне лучше остаться там, где я лежу. Похоже, это лучший способ для нас «как-нибудь устроиться».  
Нет, на ту удочку он не попадётся:   
— Шерлок, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я могу быть бесконечно зол только на одного человека единовременно. Ну, а поскольку я почти всё время с тобой, сам понимаешь… Зато все окружающие думают, что я душка.  
Шерлок раздражённо выдохнул и продолжил лежать калачиком.  
— Шерлок, — строго произнёс Джон. — Ты обозвал меня тупицей, а потом пошёл и раскроил себе штаны на ровном месте. Ты был более чем очень груб, когда я предложил купить тебе новые. И ты заявил, что мой сон только тормозит твоё расследование. Это явно был не лучший день. Так что ты должен учитывать всё это, прежде чем бросаться на меня с обвинениями, что я не окрысился на уставшего от поздней смены человека, решившего, что мы просто друзья. А теперь иди сюда, чтобы я скормил тебе картошку, пока она тёплая.  
Шерлок повиновался медленно, словно бы с неохотой и оказывая Джону огромную услугу. Но через несколько минут он всё же устроил голову у Джона на коленях, уткнувшись носом ему в живот.  
— Я не хочу картошку.  
— Тогда тебе повезло, что я захватил ещё и чай с сэндвичами.  
Шерлок недовольно фыркнул в его рубашку.  
— Не надо мне сцен, — Джон пробежался пальцами по его спутанным волосам. — Ты за день ничего не съел, я беспокоюсь за твою умственную состоятельность.  
Шерлок попытался зыркнуть на него исподлобья, но в его взгляде не было злости.  
— Это отвратительно.  
— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Джон. — А теперь ешь свой сэндвич. Потом ты расскажешь мне, чем ты занимался весь вечер помимо порчи одежды. А завтра мы можем вернуться на пасеку, и я не буду страшиться пчёл, а ты раскроешь это дело.  
— Уже раскрыл, — ответил Шерлок дерзко, поднялся и потянулся через Джона отломить половинку сэндвича.  
— Ты уже что?!  
— Раскрыл дело.  
Джон удивлённо заморгал на Шерлока, пока тот запихивал в себя еду, пожалуй, откусив слишком много за один раз.   
— Ты раскрыл его?  
— Не смотри так удивлённо, — пробормотал Шерлок с полным ртом. — Одна из этих активистских групп, выступающих против жестокости к животным, решила освободить один из ульев. – Губы Шерлока расползлись в дьявольской усмешке. — Но оказалось, они совсем не умеют обращаться с пчёлами, и это не очень-то пришлось пчёлам по вкусу…  
— Вот ужас! — хохотнул Джон.  
— Ужас то, что они сделали. Как ты заявил ранее, в плену пчёл никто не держит. Ты собираешься пить своё пиво?  
— Да, — Джон поспешил забрать своё пиво, пока Шерлок его не заглотил. — Доедай свой сэндвич.  
Шерлок подцепил остатки сэндвича и плюхнулся у Джона под боком; только неоднократный опыт подобного помог Джону не облиться и не облить всё вокруг.  
— Я думаю, ты был прав, — сказал он наконец.  
— Прав? Конечно я был прав. В чём я был прав на этот раз?  
Джон уткнулся носом ему в висок. — Прав по поводу разговора с владельцем пасеки, засранец.  
— О, — ответил Шерлок, подставляя лицо ласкающим прикосновениям. — Конечно.  
— Конечно, — повторил Джон, отставляя в сторону пиво и чипсы.  
— Я владелец.  
— Что?!  
Шерлок изобразил саму невинность:   
— Я владелец. Это моё поместье.  
— Твоё поместье, — моргнул Джон.  
— Да.  
Джон вновь моргнул.   
— Господи Боже, Шерлок!  
— Что? — нахмурился Шерлок.  
— О Боже. Не удивительно, что пасечник так на меня смотрел! Должно быть, он решил, что я спятил! «Нам надо поговорить с владельцем»! — Джон расхохотался. — Шерлок, ну и дурак же ты!  
— Что? — ещё сильнее нахмурился Шерлок.  
— Ты… — Джон сильнее зашёлся смехом. — Ты какого чёрта весь вечер таскался, сверкая трусами?  
— Я…  
— Почему мы ночуем здесь?!  
— …Ох.  
— Вот именно, «ох», — Джон прыснул от смеха при виде сосредоточенного лица Шерлока. — Как ты можешь быть таким умным, и одновременно таким…  
— Не груби.  
— Ха! От кого я это слышу!  
— Джон.  
— Хм? — Джон наконец обуздал своё веселье, спрятав смех за довольной ухмылкой.  
— Я попросил Майкрофта внести твоё имя в документы о владении полгода назад.  
— Быть не может!  
— Так и было.  
Джон зашёлся новым приступом смеха:  
— Так выходит, я собирался поговорить сам с собой!  
— Ещё как.  
Теперь Шерлок нарочно его подзадоривал. Джон ответил тем, что прижал Шерлока к кровати и зарылся носом в изгиб его шеи. Шерлок изогнулся.  
— Так что… пчёлы?  
— Мне всегда они нравились.  
— Ммм, — Джон сдвинулся, устраиваясь рядом с Шерлоком. — Не сомневаюсь.  
— Они в самом деле необыкновенно увлекательны, Джон.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — Джон проследил линию у него под подбородком, выискивая то особое местечко, чтобы прикусить.  
— Джон! Джон, — Шерлок мягко потянул его за волосы, пока Джон не отодвинулся достаточно, чтобы встретить его взгляд. — У меня появилась идея.  
— О? — приподнял бровь Джон. — Что, только одна?  
— Я хочу, чтобы утром состояние этой кровати демонстрировало, как прекрасно мы устроились.  
Джон ухмыльнулся:   
— Думаю, это замечательная идея!

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> 1 - мифическое существо из английского фольклора.  
> 2 - Суссекс или Сассекс, или Сэссекс — историческое графство Юго-Восточной Англии, располагающееся примерно на территории древнего королевства Суссекс. У АКД есть рассказ «Вампир в Суссексе».  
> 3 - Самбосы, самбоси - мексиканские треугольные пирожки из пшеничной тортилии с мясом.  
> 4 - 1 английская пинта = 0,56826125 литра  
> 5 - оригинальная детская песенка "I see London, I see France, I see someone's underpants". Я заменила её на аналог из своего детства.)


End file.
